when things turn for the worst
by edwards own bella
Summary: After the meadow, everything looks perfect. What happens when things turn for the worst?
1. Introduction

I never thought about how I'm going to die with few exceptions

_I never thought about how I'm going to die with few exceptions. When I was at the ballet studio with James, when Edward left, when I was in the meadow and saw Laurant, when I went cliff diving, when Edward and I were against the cliff waiting for Victoria and one of her newborns to attack… okay I guess more then a few exceptions. _

_But now as I'm hanging on to consciousness by threads, I'm not sure if I can be saved this time._

_It went wrong. All wrong. I was supposed to be a vampire by now, living in Alaska with Edward. I'm supposed to be with him for ever._

_As I'm seeing my whole life slip away, human and vampire, I start to feel the faintest warmth at the base of my throat just as I could have sworn I felt a huge wave of cold wash over the rest of my body. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**My own pre-face. YES I KNOW!! I stole the first little part from breaking dawn… but I didn't really **_**steal**_** it. I'm barrowing it. From Stephenie Meyer. Gosh she has a wonderful mind. Who else in this world could come with the Cullen's? let me tell you…. ME HAHAHA JK only Stephenie Meyer can…any way…. Enough with the babbling so here it goes!! OH!! And this starts off right after eclipse and I'm not going to tell a story about whats happened before that led up to this part… that always pusses me off **_

_I never thought about how I'm going to die with few exceptions. When I was at the ballet studio with James, when Edward left, when I was in the meadow and saw lorrent, when I went cliff diving, when Edward and I were against the cliff waiting for Victoria and one of her new borns to attack… okay I guess more then a few exceptions. _

_But now as I'm hanging on to consciousness by threads, I'm not sure if I can be saved this time._

_It went wrong. All wrong. I was supposed to be a vampire by now, living in Alaska with Edward. I'm supposed to be with him for ever._

_As I'm seeing my whole life slip away, human and vampire, I start to feel the faintest warmth at the base of my throat just as I could have sworn I felt a huge wave of cold wash over the rest of my body. _

B POV

On the way back from the meadow I was thinking, _oh. my. god. Charlie is going to _shoot_ Edward!_

Edward must have known what I was thinking even though he cold hear my thoughts. "Bella love if you think that anything is going to go wrong then call alike. Personally I cant wait to see Charlie's reaction. I think this is going to be fun."

he had on his crooked smile I loved and gave me a look that made me temporarily forget everything in the world be sides us. He let out a little chuckle when he was I actually started melting in my seat.

when I regained my thoughts I grabbed Edwards cell phone out of the centre console of his Volvo and called Alice's number.

"hey ali-" Alice cut me off. Of course she already knew what I wanted to ask her. But interrupting is still rude. "Bella it will be fine from what I can see!"

" but what if changes his mind, at the last second, and tries to shoot Edward?" I heard Emmett in the background laughing hysterically. Edward let out a soft chuckle too.

"then we'll just have to tell him we're vampires, when Edward's body deflect the bullet, and planning on turning you in to a vampire ,as well, right after the wedding!" I heard emmetts booming laugh on the other end of the phone along with alice. I also heard esme saying something that was not quite audible with my weak human ears.

"Oh! well I might as well tell him I'm pregnant. Either way, he'd drop dead at either one!" I tried to say it sarcastically but it come out sarcastically enough because Edward shot a shocked glance at me and stiffened up in hi seat, staring at me.

"I was just joking Edward. Lighten up."

I had to laugh when I put the phone back to my ear. Alice was all craked up with esme and emmet laughing in the background.

When she calmed down she said ,still giggling now and then, "okay maybe you should tell him your _not _pregnant _first_. Just so there's no confusion."

"thanks for the support Alice." I rolled my eyes and was about to close the phone I heard alice's slightly irritated voice again, " don't you hang up on me Bella! Or I will-" I didn't even bother with her threats. I would get Edward to protect me from her.

I hung up the phone as Edward pulled the Volvo in to the drive way of my house. Before I could even think of one thing that Alice might try to do to me, Edward turned off the car, camo over to my side of the car, and had me in his arms.

When he saw my face he let out a soft little dazzling chuckle. "oh my silly wife-to-be, there really is nothing to be worried about." I flinched at the combination of words, _wife-to-be_. Which made him laugh again. "very silly indeed." and he kissed my head.

I lifted my head and put my arms around his marble neck and pulled my lips to his. The coolness of his skin was now the most comforting thing in the world.

I really didn't don't know how long we were standing there in my driveway, but not long enough because one second I was in the greatest place in the world then I was in the next I was sitting on my kitchen counter.

"was that really necessary? I was enjoying the moment." I started to lean in to Edward again but I almost fell off the counter. In stead of sitting back on the counter I went to the kitchen table to sit in one of the chairs. Falling off the chair wouldn't hurt as much as off the counter.

"Charlie wouldn't have." Edward answered my question, bringing me back from my own thoughts. Roughly translated, he's close enough that Edward can hear his thoughts. Great.

"how long do we have?" I could hear my voice shake. No wonder Edward was laughing. "you know Edward you should really at least be a little nervous." I was very confused by then.

"oh silly Bella. don't you remember? I can hear Charlie's thoughts. if he even thinks about hurting me, I can very easily dodge everything. Even a bullet." he was laughing as he said this and continued for the rest of his explanation. "how can you so easily forget that I'm a vampire? May be you should go to a psychologist. You are very forgetful, like right now. BREATH BELLA!!"

I didn't even notice I wasn't breathing time because I was just so dazzled by the sound of his laughter. It was something I don't think I will ever get used to. But I still didn't want him to win. Even though I knew that he would. I rolled my eyes, as he started taking deep breaths to try to calm down, in defense. I didn't work. He just started laughing harder.

I was about to hit him in the shoulder-even thou I knew that would do absolutely nothing, except maybe bruise my hand- when I heard Charlie turning off the cruiser. To my embarrassment my heat started to pick up and I started to panic.

Edward fell on the floor laughing.

To my surprise, as soon as the door opened, Edward was leaning against the table next to me, totally composed. I very softly whispered so I could barely hear my self, "I'm going to get you back or that." he lightly nudged me shoulder with his elbow. I looked up at him right then we both knew I wouldn't get him back, I wasn't even mad at him anymore. I couldn't be mad at him for more then a minute.

When I looked back at Charlie he was giving Edward the oh-so-familiar death-stare. "Charlie can you sit down with us to talk for a moment?" Edward was first to speak. Charlie's face went only a few shades redder at that sentence. Quickly remembering what alice said, I added in, "don't worry Charlie. I am _not_ pregnant." I playfullness I tried to put into my voice didn't come out like I wanted. my face got red and hot. What else is new?

As Charlie sat down he had a suspicious look on his face. I was glad I couldn't tell he was thinking. Edward leaned down to me and quietly asked do you want to ask him or do you want me to? Or we both-" I started to play with the ring on my left hand and looked at it. "bad idea Bella." was all I heard before Charlie's chair was knocked over

"What the hell is that on your finger bella!?" Charlie yelled as he stood up knocking over the chair he was sitting on. He came over to me and took my left hand. By now his face was a deep purple. I looked over at Edward and he had on a face I've only ever seen a couple of times. He was a scared and tense. I couldn't even imagine what Charlie was thinking.

I must have looked desperate because Edward quickly took Charlie's attention. "sir, I know we are young but I can tell, Carlisle and Esme agree, that Bella and I were made for each other. I love your daughter, so much I would take a bullet for her…" Charlie snickered at that, but Edward acted like he didn't hear it.

"… and if it's okay with you, I would like to take your daughter's-Isabella Marie Swan-hand in marriage." I was hoping with everything in my body that Charlie wouldn't do anything stupid, so I added in, "dad I love Edward," thinking carefully and mentally preparing my elf for I was going to say I took a pause to take a deep breath. " remember almost 2 years ago when he left? I couldn't live without him! And don't get mad because it wasn't his fault! He _had_ to leave! The reason he didn't call or write was because he couldn't put me or himself through that pain." I saw hysterically crying by now and surprised that I could still make sense in my sentences.

"when he heard about me cliff diving he thought I trying to _kill _myself! He couldn't take it because _he _felt responsible. I left because _he_ was going to _his_ life. He couldn't live in a world with out me, and I cant live in a world with out him. I had to go!" I took a couple extra seconds to take a deep breath.

"dad, we'd do anything for each other be cause we _love each other." a few tears were still running down my face. I looked at Edward. His face looked probably as pained as mine only with out the tears. with the side of his index finger he wiped the remaining tears off my face. I looked down then back up at Charlie. _

_He must have been speech less because all he did was take me in his arms. I felt some tears fall on my shoulder . I looked up at Edward and I could see he untensed a little although I know that he really wanted the one holding me._

"_oh bella. It's okay now. I truly understand now and I'm happy you found your soul mate. I really am, but marriage? Bella, honey, your so young." now he was holding my arms out in front of him, looking in my eyes. _

"_dad, I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was right. I'm more then sure that this is what was meant to be." Charlie let go from his hug but kept a tight grip on my upper arms. He as looking at Edward with a defeated look on his face. _

"_Charlie? Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Charlie let out a long sigh. "I can tell there is nothing I can say that will change your minds. Bella, I can see that you truly love him." when he said 'him' I heard a little bit of disgust in his voice. I gave him a hard look. "I mean Edward. And Edward, I can tell you really love bella but I still cant trust you. You didn't see her while you were gone. But now that I know why you left I can give in a little but how will I know your nothing to leave again? I'm sorry I treated you the way I did but I'm still going to be watching you."_

_Charlie's face was hard and mean by the time he finished. I looked at Edward and he looked like he was at boot camp, being yelled at by the sergeant. I saw chralie soften a tiny bit and held his hand out towards Edward. I didn't realize the he was holding y hand till he let go of it to shake Charlie's. He probably to warm it up before he shook Charlie's. _

_I wiped the last tear away from my face. When when Charlie let go of Edwards hand I went over to him huged him. "dad, thank you so muchg for understanding." I left go of him and went over to Edward and he said, " thank you Charlie but we should go tell Charlie and Esme the great news. That is if your okay with it." Edward still didn't look right. I could see he wasn't happy. _

_As we got un to the Volvo to head over to the cullen house, I asked Edward, what was that all about?" I know what he knows what I mean. "I could tell you weren't happy . I thought you said 'this was going to be fun'. " his jaw tightened a little not realizing I noticed his facial expression. " you father has a very colorful mind. That's all I'm going to say." _


	3. Chapter 2

There was silence for a while. I looked at Edward and tears started to well up in my eyes. Edward looked at me and caressed my face with his hand. he wiped the tears from my face. He kept his hand there and closed his eyes concealing this moment for the rest of our forever.

I looked down then looked back up at him. His eyes were still closed. More tears were falling down my cheeks at the site of this and the sudden realization that Edward was mine forever. No one could take this away. Just then Edwards phone vibrated in the cup holder. I looked up at him then the road. There was some one in the middle of the road. Were gaining on then fast.

"whats wro-" "Edward!!" I screamed at him to break. As we got closer I could see more of the person in the road but my eyes closed hard before I could tell them not to. Edward hit the peddle he yelled "Hold on Bella!" and what felt like an iron bar rammed into my chest, just as everything vanished in to total blackness.

White Figures POV

_A dark ally in italy an hour or so later_

_Dead of night_

"did you find them?" I was afraid of her even though I was a newborn vampire and physically stronger, all she has to do is look at me.

"yes jane, I did, but I lost them the vampire one was extremely fast. I lost him in the woods." I was terrified by then. Jane. Part of the Vulturi, could kill me right there in less then a second. Like she did with the others that failed her.

"so there was only _one_ vampire." It wasn't a question. "so what reason is there to have lost them in the woods? Really, if there was just another _human_ what _was_ the erason for loosening them in the woods?" her voice had gone from sickly sweet to dangerously vicious. I could find no answer safe enough so I didn't say anything. "no answer Alexander?" she shot me a deadly glance and I collapsed to the ground in pain. It was agonizing yet jane thought it was funny. " oh get up, I give you credit for actually finding them, unlike the others. Now get back to Washington you imbeciles. And I don't want to see you again unless you have that human or both human and vampire _ashes. Am I clear Alexander?" her voice got sickly sweet again right before she started laughing at my agonized cries. _


	4. Chapter 3

E POV

"Bella?" I heard Edwards sweet voice. I couldn't help my self, I had to smile. "Are you alright?" I shifted a little in the place I was lying down. My favorite place in the world. His lap. that's when I started to hurt and I could tell that he could see it in my face. "Bella, please can open your eyes?" I could hear a little desperation in his voice, like he wanted to make sure that I was alright. "why should I?" I was still in pain but I didn't no where it was coming from, and to be honest I really didn't want to know. Alice chuckled, " you tell him Bella!" Edward growled at her. I decided to open my eyes. Edward started stroking my hair , barely touching my head at all. I couldn't look in to those eyes without totally melting. "I'm sorry I said that." "it's okay my love. We're on our way to the hospital. You hit your head on the side frame on the car before I could catch you. You might have a concussion but you defiantly need stitches."

That last part caught me off guard. Stitches? That means I got a cut on my head. That means there was blood, and I realized his eyes were the deepest black.

All at the same time I put my hand on my head and sat up. When my hand hit my head there was some padding then under it I felt a sharp pain. And as I sat up I got dizzy. I let out a loud gasp and fell back into Edwards arms. "Careful Bella!" I looked at him in horror " Edward, I'm so sorry I…" " Shhh Bella. Just rest now."

I could tell a lot was on his mind. I was almost scared to ask " who was that per…" " it wasn't a person it was a vampire and from what I heard after us. He must of known I could hear thoughts because he was in control of what he wanted me to hear."

he said it all through clenched teeth. All I could do was stare at him. He had a blank look on his face. It was a face I've seen before. He was too close to the edge of his self control and the fact his eyes where and endless black I'm sure didn't help either.

He saw my stare and softly said, " Bella please I just need to think for a little while. And along with the fact you have a large open cut on your precious little breakable head is killing me." he kissed his fingertips and gently placed them on my lips.

"Not soon enough I won't be so breakable, but you can change that to be sooner if yo…" "Bella" he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. I knew better this time.

Before I knew it we at the hospital. Since Carlisle is a respected doctor there we didn't have to wait forever to get a bed. Edward said that he needed to go hunt a little game before he goes in to a hospital full of blood. I guess that's my fault that he hasn't hunted in a while.

We both needed to get our minds straight though. We were both thinking the same question and it was obvious. What vampire could be after us now? The only thing that I could think was the Vulturi. I gasped at that thought.

"oh my gosh Bella! I think your close but not quite on." Alice had been concentrating on the future and at the thought of the Vulturi, something happened. " something with the Vulturi. All I saw was Italy and another vampire I don't recognize. And… Edward heard it." as Carlisle sat me in a bed Alice's phone rang. She was talking at vampire speed so I couldn't understand her but I know I heard the words 'newborn'.

Just as Alice closed her phone she started cracking up. Then I saw Carlisle with a huge needle and syringe. I could feel the blood flushing out of my face as I got really dizzy and I fell back into the bed . Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes there was an inhumanly gorgeous face in front of me. Edward had some twigs in his perfect hair so I went to pull them out. He laughed. "as soon as I saw you faint after seeing the needle in Carlisle's hands, I tripped running vampire speed and fell laughing knocking down 3 trees." I let out a 'humph' and crossed my arms which made him laugh even more.

The night went by in a blur. One because I was still drugged and two because I couldn't get my mind off the newborn that was after us and the Vulturi

I do remember that Charlie came running in and hugged me a little to tight. "Dad!" I said with the rest of the air in my lungs and he let go almost dropping me in the hospital bed. I realized that Edward diapered but I didn't really care because I know that Charlie would be thinking some things that Edward might not have appreciated.

I didn't really pay much attention after that but I know I heard Carlisle say that we were in a car accident. Knowing the Cullen's they made it very obvious of what happened during the 'accident'. I also heard Carlisle say that Edward was in a different room with a broken limb.

For a second I started to panic when I heard it but then I remembered that Edward was a vampire and I looked at Carlisle who winked at me.

A couple more people came like Angela, and Jessica and the rest of the Cullen's all at separate times of course. By the time that whole Cullen family was there and hugs were shared and a few words about a wedding (Alice) Charlie was about to fall asleep so Carlisle offered to take him home.

As soon as Carlisle and Charlie was gone, Edward came back and talked with his siblings, telling them what happened. And all the info that he knew.

While Alice was talking about the short glimpse that she saw Edward stopped her with an almost disgusted look on his face. "I cant see anything it's blank…. The werewolves?" she said in a confused tone. "yep." was all he said. He must have heard there thoughts.

I know Edward and his normal hatred of werewolves but when it comes to Jacob, Edward has never hated anyone more. With the few exceptions of the people that ever wanted to kill me. He said it to lightly . I couldn't under stand why. "they're almost here. About 30 more seconds."

Alice nodded to him.

Edward went out into the hall to meet them. I only saw Sam talking to Edward and telling him they found a scent. I heard Edward telling them about the newborn.

I felt a huge wave of exhaustion that made me close my eyes for me. I heard a cough and some 'goodbyes' and Edward chuckling. Then a cold body next to me. cool lips ever so softly touched my forehead. Edward whispered to me " sweet dreams my Bella. don't let the vampires bite." we both laughed softly at that and then he started humming my lullaby.

That's when I saw myself in the most beautiful white gown and Edward in a tuxedo slowly slipping a diamond ring onto my finger.


End file.
